


Prelude

by blustersquall



Series: Cullen Rutherford x Nevena Trevelyan [14]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Consensual, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Wall Sex, nameday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is given a preview on his Nameday to gifts he will receive later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for a giveaway being done by greyallison (on tumblr). The prompt was "celebration" and I went with a birthday/Nameday.  
> I don't normally enter giveaways, but I had this idea while I was half asleep and... went with it. What have I got to lose, right?

Since joining the Templar Order, Cullen’s Nameday had passed each year as just another day. He considered himself too old for the festivities and frivolities of a celebration, and had grown accustomed to noting the day privately but nothing else. That was until Nevena and Josephine, through various unscrupulous methods, had found out the date and made it their mission for him to have a real party for the first time in years. They could not be dissuaded from their course, and in truth the Cullen found he enjoyed the celebration and the effort they had both put into it.

It was all very Ferelden. Musicians from Ferelden were hired specifically to sing and play a variety of Ferelden tunes. The food was all traditional Ferelden dishes, nothing Orlesian and frilly in sight, and Skyhold’s great hall was decorated in Ferelden heraldry and drapes. Josephine had somehow managed to get his brother and sisters to the fortress as a surprise. A reunion of the Rutherford clan full of braying and his eldest sister giving him a long overdue earful as his gift.

Of course, none of that mattered at that moment. Now while he found himself in the stairwell leading down from Josephine’s office to the chamber below, huffing and panting. His breeches part way down his thighs, the cold of the wall which support him seeping through his shirt, and Nevena on her knees before him.

Her nails scratched and tickled the insides of his thighs. Her delicious mouth around him velvet and warm, tongue swirling, stroking as she sucked greedily at his length. He dug one hand into her hair, his vision swimming. Watching in the low light of the wall sconces his cock disappear into her mouth with each eager bob of her head. The texture of her tongue was rough, her lips tight as she suckled and swallowed, her throat and cheeks squeezing around him.

“N-Nev...” He gulped back his breath and his words, swallowing a groan which threatened to rise from his chest. There was no telling who was on the other side of the door. No telling who might come up the stairs from the kitchens if they were noisy. They had to be quick and quiet. Nevena half-hummed and half-chuckled, a low drone at the back of her throat which vibrated through his cock and jolted up his spine making his hair stand erect. “Fuck.” Cullen groaned, head falling back.

Suddenly her mouth was gone, replaced by her hand, and the cold air hit him hard. He watched her lick up his length from the hilt, then the tip of her tongue almost coyly circling around the reddened and swollen head of his cock. His vision clouded at the edges. He whimpered softly at the way she teased him, eyes up, her gaze on his, bright and mischievous.

Nevena kissed his thigh and his hip bone, working her lips up over exposed skin as she got to her feet. She stroked steadily, her hand applying just enough pressure that the building tension in Cullen’s gut simmered. The kisses she placed on his neck burned, her tongue lapping at the sweat on his skin. She paused to suckle at his pulse point, her free hand supporting her weight on the wall behind him. He bent to reach her height and muffled a groan when her teeth closed around the lobe of his ear.

"Cullen," her fingers stilled and constricted around him. A muffled whine broke past his lips and he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. His hands strayed to her hips, fingers easing underneath the tunic she wore. Her skin was burning under his hands. "Cullen, I want you to fuck me."

"H-here?" He rasped, mouth grazing her skin. He _adored_ when she took charge, when she demanded things of him. It was so rare. But he needed to be sure for his own sake. Needed the certainty that he wasn't dreaming this. "N-now?"

"Here. Now." Nevena gave a firm nod of her head, leaning back so they could look at each other. "Consider it a prelude to the other Nameday gifts you'll have from me tonight." Her face was drawn into uncharacteristic severity, though there was a glint of naughty wickedness in her gaze. After a moment, her serious expression grew into a smile where she bit her bottom lip impishly.

Cullen's mouth curved into a wolfish grin. He flipped their positions, turning Nevena so her back faced him and she pressed her front against the wall. Hands shaking, impatient and clumsy, he tore her shirt off up over her head dropping it to the floor. Roughly yanking her trousers down to her knees Cullen slid his length between her legs, rubbing between the damp folds of her heat. Nevena rocked her hips back with an irritated little grunt. Cullen laughed, if they had time he would have teased her more but they could be discovered at any moment and he was acutely aware of that. Grasping her hips with one hand, Cullen guided himself inside her, groaning against the sensation of her enveloping him.

He gave her no time to adjust, thrusting into her hard, obeying a baser and more animalistic side to himself than he usually did. Her mouth had worked him so close to fulfilment, that he struggled not to come after only few strokes. He pounded into her roughly, his hips slapping the flash of her backside with each connection. His fingers pressed into her hip bone to keep him steady. There would be bruises in the morning and he would soothe them with adoration and gentleness. But for now... For now he wanted to hear her screaming his name and make her ache.

He soon got his desire. Nevena's voice began to rise, deep groans becoming louder punctuated with sharp gasps and the sound of their sweaty skin striking against each other. Cullen followed the faint curves of her body with one hand, curving his fingers around her throat until he could cup her jaw. He tucked his thumb into her mouth. Nevena suckled and quietened, moaning and reaching behind her to dig her nails into his thigh. He drew her back towards him, his mouth dangling by her ear.

"As much as I love hearing your enthusiasm," he dug his fingers into her backside, slowing his strokes to give them both a moment of respite. "Do you want the whole of Skyhold to know what we're doing?"

Nevena quirked a brow. "Yes." She answered around his thumb, smirking. He had to chuckle at her brazen confidence. "Was that a serious question?"

Cullen bit down on the curve of her neck and her shoulder making her hiss. "Be quiet." He soothed his bite with his tongue and his lips, pushing Nevena back into position against the wall. He bent over her muffling his groaning and his breathlessness against the top of her back. Nevena arched up into him and he could feel her heart racing apace with his own through his clothing.

The heat of her was intoxicating, over whelming, and pushed him towards the brink with ease. Her muscles contracted and squeezed making him thrust harder and deeper. The simmering in his belly grew to a bubble, and then a boiling intensity. The muscles in his legs grew tense, bunching. Heart hammering, Cullen held his breath, head arching forward he pressed his forehead to her the nape of her neck, driving into her once more. Twice more. A third time and everything snapped. He shattered, buried inside her coming with a fulfilled moan which his tried to quiet pressing his mouth against her skin. His vision blurred at the edges as he chased his breath. His knees grew weak and he trembled. He relieved the pressure of his fingers from her hips and dragged his thumb from her mouth to stroke over her body. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he felt invisible flames spread across his skin and through his veins making him tingle and feel pleasantly warm.

After a minute or so, Cullen slid of out of her. He pulled his trousers up and handed Nevena her shirt from the floor and she made herself presentable. Cullen leaned up against the wall and invited Nevena into his arms, smothering her up in his chest. She rose onto her tiptoes, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips with a contented hum.

"Not such a bad thing, letting people know your Nameday and celebrating, is it?" She asked him, her voice teasing and playful.

"When they involve moments like this," Cullen replied with a slow grin. He raked his fingers back through Nevena's hair, pushing it off her face and kissed her forehead. "If this was a prelude to other gifts, then I am _very_ in favour of Nameday celebrations."

Nevena laughed, "good." Stepping away from him she took one of his hands in his, linking their fingers together. "But more of that later. There's still a party for you to enjoy." She opened the door to Josephine's office and after tidying his hair, Cullen followed her out.


End file.
